


Night Cap

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drunk!Stannis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis shouldn't drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Cap

This sound was new, uneven foot steps, not his usual steady ones. The bed creaked with the force the body felt on it. But it was the strong smell of wine that scared her. Using both her palms, she pushed away the intruder, he was much to big for her to knock him out of bed, only managing to startle him. Which turned out to be good, since her mysterious attacker was no one else but Stannis. Now sporting a offended look, so unlike his normal frown.

The facts fell into place. This was our last night on Storms' End, being almost kicked out by his younger brother, we're leaving for Dragonstone in the morrow. He never spoke to her about something as much as he spoke of Robert folly in leaving their parents castle to a boy, who only last week proclaimed himself the god of wind and ran around with a silvery cape and a wooden sword, and it was with good humor that she saw the brat fall onto his own sword and cry his head out.

She didn't particularly care for Storm' End, when she married Stannis, he was all but a knight for his stupid older brother, but now they had a castle of their own, something to pass to their children. She looked forward to Dragonstone, even with its said bared lands and hot airs. But now there was a drunk and offended Stannis in her bed, no time to ponder about lands and what nots.

'I'll go with you wish so, _wife_.' Stannis ability to hold his liquor is as good as his social one, which is almost none. His sense of pride and shame prevent him from drinking and making a fool of himself, these current events must have played a bigger tool on him than she'd imagined, for he smelled like he'd fallen head first into a barrel of cheep wine. And of course, me pushing him away wasn't something he needed in his state of mind. I never pushed him away, in fact, I tend to welcome him and his antics in my bed with open arms whenever he wants.

'Don't be a fool, you just scared me, _Stannis_.' he looks dubious, and it was such a strange look on him that I have to hold back a laugh, he almost looked like Renly when Maester Cressen told him that he couldn't become the a dragon slayer.

Even so, he threw back my covers and snuggle next to me. This time, I laughed over his antics, for the face he'll make in the morning, when he finds himself with his face buried in my hair and hand possessively on my breast. Who would have thought? A drunk Stannis is like a affectionate octopus, all limbs and tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> I, as the captain of this ship, pronounce that Stannis/Selyse can be fluffy too.


End file.
